Oxygen produces superoxide anion radical called active oxygen having a strong toxicity as a result of exposure to ultraviolet rays or radiation. It is converted to hydrogen peroxide or hydroxy radical and causes various oxidative disorders in human. It is considered that said mechanism causes various diseases inclusive of aging and oncogenesis.
Antioxidant enzymes such as superoxide dismutase (SOD) and antioxidant substances in the body have been increasingly recognized to have critical protective biological action against such oxidative disorders. In addition, antioxidant substances taken in as food have been attracting attention for their potential significant role in the prevention of oxidative disorders.
Incidentally, an oyster meat is also called milk in the sea because it contains large amounts of taurine, glycogen, protein and other useful substances.